O Assassino Volta
by FireKai
Summary: Sydney tenta continuar com a sua vida e arranja um novo emprego e uma nova casa, mas o assassino volta e começa a matar novamente. Conseguirá Sydney sobreviver? Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens Sydney, Dewey e Gale não pertencem. Esta fic é bastante pequena e não muito significativa. Era só para eu fazer uma fic com as personagens de Scream. Espero que gostem.**

**O Assassino Volta**

Sydney Prescott olhou à sua volta e sorriu. Tinha comprado um novo apartamento, arranjado um novo emprego e tinha feito muitos amigos. Decidira fazer uma pequena festa no seu novo apartamento e convidara os amigos.

Dewey Riley e a sua mulher Gale Weathers estavam presentes e muito animados. Jenny e Allison, amigas e colegas da Sydney tinham feito questão de não faltar. Os outros eram: Max, namorado da Jenny; Luke, também colega da Sydney e Karl, amigo do Luke e que tinha vindo à festa sem ser convidado.

Tinham terminado de jantar e estavam todos na sala, a falar. Foi o Karl que puxou o assunto para o tenebroso passado da Sydney.

**Karl: **Deve ser complicado ter sido alvo de vários assassinos malucos. **– disse ele, numa voz curiosa. – **Qual foi a sensação?

**Luke: **Karl, pára com isso! Obviamente que a sensação que ela teve foi péssima. **– disse ele e depois virou-se para a Sydney. – **Desculpa o Karl, às vezes não sabe quando se deve calar.

**Sydney: **N-não faz mal.

Passaram-se algumas horas. A Sydney decidiu ir mostrar todas as divisões do apartamento à Allison e à Gale. O Dewey tinha ido à cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer, o Karl e o Luke estavam na sala a conversar e a Jenny e o Max estavam na varanda, a olhar para o céu nocturno.

A Sydney estava a mostrar o seu quarto à Gale e à Allison quando, de repente, um grito estridente fez-se ouvir no apartamento.

**Allison: **O que foi isto?

**Sydney: **Um grito. E foi a Jenny!

A Allison e a Sydney saíram do quarto a correr. A Gale ficou para trás. Quando as duas amigas chegaram à varanda, a Jenny estava caída no chão, com uma faca espetada na barriga. O sangue dela manchava o chão. A Allison tapou a boca com as mãos.

**Allison: **Que horror! Quem fez isto?

Nesse momento, por detrás das duas, ouviu-se uma voz. Elas viraram-se e gritaram. A Sydney reconheceu logo a figura. Roupas negras, máscara branca, faca na mão: o assassino tinha voltado!

**Allison: **Quem és tu?

**Sydney: **A Jenny está morta. Tem de ser o Max! **– gritou ela.**

O assassino riu-se.

**Assassino: **Está na hora de morrerem! **– gritou ele, correndo para elas. **

A Sydney saiu do caminho, mas a Allison não. O assassino espetou-lhe a faca na barriga, empurrou-a contra o limiar da varanda e depois, com toda a força, ergueu-a e lançou-a para fora da varanda. A Allison gritou, enquanto caía do terceiro andar e se esborrachava cá em baixo.

Quando o assassino se voltou, para encarar a Sydney, ela já não estava ali. A Sydney tinha corrido para a sala e só tinha lá encontrado o Karl.

**Karl: **O que se passa? Ouvi gritos.

**Sydney: **Querias falar da minha vida passada, não foi? Pois parece que ela voltou.

Nesse momento ouviu-se outro grito. Desta vez era uma voz de homem. A Sydney e o Karl correram até ao corredor e viram o assassino, com a faca coberta de sangue. No chão, jazia o corpo do Max.

**Sydney: **Parece que me enganei. O assassino não era o Max.

Por detrás da Sydney e do Karl apareceu a Gale.

**Gale: **Não pode ser! Ele voltou novamente?

A Sydney não teve tempo de responder por o assassino começou a correr para eles. Eles começaram a correr em direcção ao quarto da Sydney e quando entraram, trancaram a porta.

**Karl: **Isto é de loucos!

**Gale: **E o Dewey, onde está ele?

**Sydney: **Não sei. Não o vi.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um grito. Era o Dewey a gritar. A Gale tremeu violentamente.

**Gale: **Oh não! Tenho de ir lá salvá-lo! **– gritou ela, tentando abrir a porta.**

**Sydney: **Espera! **– gritou ela, não deixando a Gale abrir a porta. – **O único que não está aqui, nem está morto ou ferido é o Luke, logo, ele é o assassino.

**Karl: **O Luke? Não pode ser. Ele é o meu melhor amigo!

**Gale: **Pois devias escolher melhor os teus amigos. De certeza que ele é um maníaco.

**Karl: **Não. Bom… por acaso ele é um primo afastado do Billy Loomis, que te tentou matar a ti Sydney, mas isso não quer dizer nada.

**Sydney: **¬¬X Bom, vamos mas é fazer assim. Gale, tu abres a porta. Karl, tu… olha esconde-te e não atrapalhes. Eu vou pegar numa cadeira e quando o Max entrar, dou-lhe com ela na cabeça.

Todos se puseram a postos. A Gale destrancou a porta e abriu-a. O assassino entrou de rompante. A Sydney tinha a cadeira preparada, mas ele saltou para fora do alcance, em direcção ao Karl.

Em movimentos rápidos, começou a esfaquear o Karl.

**Karl: **Pára Luke! Eu sou teu amigo!

**Assassino: **Não interessa. Eu vou matar-vos a todos! **– gritou ele e depois cravou a faca no coração do Karl, matando-o.**

A Sydney aproximou-se e deu-lhe com a cadeira na cabeça. O assassino Luke caiu no chão, juntamente com a faca. A Sydney largou a cadeira e pegou na faca. O Luke retirou a máscara e encarou a Sydney.

**Luke: **Mataste o meu primo e…

**Sydney: **Já sei. Queres vingança, esperaste muito tempo, etc etc etc. Podias ter-me logo matado no trabalho, mas não, tinhas de vir tentar matar-me em minha casa e sujá-la de sangue. **– disse ela, zangada. – **Agora vais ver!

Ela atirou a faca ao Luke e a faca cravou-se bem no meio da testa dele. Ele caiu no chão, morto. Nesse momento, a porta do apartamento foi arrombada e vários polícias entraram. Tinham sido chamados pelos vizinhos, mas tinham chegado tarde e já estava tudo resolvido.

Mais uma vez, como tinha sido em defesa pessoal, a Sydney não foi presa. A Gale saiu ilesa. Por fim, o Dewey tinha levado umas dez facadas, mas ainda estava vivo e foi para o hospital.

**Gale: **Ah, que bom que estás vivo querido. **– disse ela, olhando para o Dewey.**

**Dewey: **Bolas, eu sou sempre esfaqueado, mutilado e sei lá mais o quê e tu, Gale, escapas sem um arranhão. Não é justo. **– disse ele, cruzando os braços.**

**Fim!**

**Bom, sei que não foi nada de especial, mas gostei da parte do fim. É que é verdade. O Dewey é quem sofre mais, mas acaba sempre por sobreviver. E pronto, se quiserem, mandem reviews!**


End file.
